


feels like this could be forever tonight

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: phanweek 2015 [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009!phan, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan moves his hands to Phil’s shoulders, skating over the bare skin of his back, the dip at his waist, marvelling that all this is his to touch. He spreads his legs wide, allows Phil to settle more firmly against him, before resting his hands on Phil’s arse again, encouraging him back into a grinding rhythm.</p><p>The rhythm, the position they’re in, sends Dan’s thoughts spiralling. They’ve not gone beyond handjobs and blowjobs so far, mostly too impatient for any extended foreplay. Dan thinks this could devolve into that, Phil rocking firmly against him now - and they might not even get any more clothes off if he keeps that up - but quite suddenly he wants something else.</p><p>Dan runs a hand up Phil’s back, buries his hand in Phil’s hair and tugs gently. ‘Want you to fuck me,’ Dan says directly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels like this could be forever tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fill for the nsfw prompt for the seventh day of phanweek, first time. as always, it got away from me a little, but hopefully in a good way!
> 
> title from a.m. by one direction
> 
> also available on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/133697696612/feels-like-this-could-be-forever-tonight-summary)

It feels like they’ve been kissing for hours, Dan lying on his back in Phil’s bed, Phil laying over him. They’d started out watching a film, but honestly Dan can’t even remember was it was anymore. His attention is entirely taken up by Phil’s lips on his, Phil’s hands - one holding his and the other settled at the back of his head, absently playing with his hair - and, most absorbingly, Phil’s hips rocking gently against his own. He doesn’t even think Phil’s aware of what he’s doing, but Dan definitely is.

Dan pants when Phil pulls away from his mouth to trail kisses down his throat, biting lightly as he does so. Phil had found Dan’s sweet spot quickly and is absolutely shameless about exploiting it. Dan rocks his hips up against Phil’s in retaliation, proved right about Phil’s lack of awareness when Phil stills on top of him before rocking down with intention.

Dan lets out a quiet moan, a little embarrassed by how effectively Phil can work him up with just a drawn out kissing session and a little light grinding. 

‘Fuck, Dan,’ Phil gasps in response, sounding just as worked up as Dan. Dan smirks in satisfaction, any hint of embarrassment fading away, releasing Phil’s hand to move both of his own down to Phil’s arse, squeezing lightly until he’s rewarded with a groan, Phil’s hips stuttering out of rhythm on his.

‘Shirt off?’ Phil requests, kissing Dan’s neck one final time before sitting up to remove his own.

‘Yeah,’ Dan sighs, an immediate response both to Phil’s question and the sight of his naked torso. Dan pulls his own shirt off as Phil watches, immediately running his hands over Dan’s exposed skin. This is only the second time he’s visited Phil’s house, but Dan’s already completely comfortable around him in every state. He reckons it helps that they’d spoken for months before finally meeting, but Phil’s hungry expression every time he removes an article of clothing probably doesn’t hurt either. 

‘Forgot about this,’ Dan giggles, dragging his fingers over the love bite he’d left at the base of Phil’s neck. Phil shudders in an interesting way, and Dan repeats the motion, pressing a little more firmly as Phil drops his head back in invitation. ‘Good?’ he checks, just to make sure.

‘Yeah,’ Phil breathes, shakily, but moves away from the touch to lean down again, kissing Dan deeply.

Dan moves his hands to Phil’s shoulders instead, skating over the bare skin of his back, the dip at his waist, marvelling that all this is his to touch. He doesn’t marvel for long though. The heat of Phil’s skin against his own, Phil’s mouth moving urgently on his, both make him needy for more. He spreads his legs wider, allows Phil to settle a little more firmly against him, before resting his hands on Phil’s arse again, encouraging him back into a grinding rhythm.

The rhythm, the position they’re in, sends Dan’s thoughts spiralling. They’ve not gone beyond handjobs and blowjobs so far, mostly too impatient for any extended foreplay. Dan thinks this could devolve into that, Phil rocking firmly against him now - and they might not even get any more clothes off if he keeps that up - but quite suddenly he wants something else.

Dan runs a hand up Phil’s back, only briefly distracted by the sensitive spot on his ribs that elicits a low noise, buries his hand in Phil’s hair and tugs gently. ‘Want you to fuck me,’ Dan says directly when Phil pulls back.

Phil’s eyes drop shut, his mouth falling open, his hips rocking firmly into Dan’s a few more times before he stills, manages words. ‘You sure?’ he asks, making eye contact. ‘Thought you might want to fuck me the first time?’ 

‘Oh, I definitely want that at some point,’ Dan assures him. ‘But just...,’ he bites his lip, averts his gaze. It’s not meant as a ploy, but it would have been a successful one; Phil leaning in for a short, biting kiss before pulling away to listen again.

‘With you lying on top of me like this, like, between my legs... I can’t stop imagining it,’ Dan confesses. ‘I’ve tried, you know, fingers-’ Dan bites his lip again, but this time it’s to hide a smile as Phil makes a breathy noise, like someone’s punched him in the gut. ‘I liked it, imagined it was you-’

‘Fuck, you’re going to kill me before we get there,’ Phil interrupts, sitting up and pressing the heel of his hand to the bulge in his trousers. Phil stands, placing the laptop they had started a movie on aside and shucking his trousers and boxers before heading to the nightstand. Dan immediately misses his presence.

‘I hope not,’ Dan says, voice low, flirty. Phil glances back to him immediately. That tone isn’t always fake, but Dan uses it as an attempt at distraction, to cover nerves, more frequently than he probably realises. He’d known this time, exactly what he was asking for sinking in as the lust-haze rose a little with Phil’s distance.

‘You good?’ Phil checks, eyes still on Dan as Dan removes the rest of his own clothes, his voyage to find lube and a condom apparently forgotten.

‘Yeah,’ Dan replies confidently. Phil appears unconvinced, but takes Dan at his word, at least for now, rummaging through the nightstand and bringing the supplies back to the bed before settling between Dan’s legs again.

‘Hi,’ Phil says gently, leaning in to kiss Dan softly.

Dan lets out a muffled sound against Phil’s lips, raises a hand to bury in Phil’s his hair as he deepens the kiss, feeling himself calm a little. For all Dan’s younger than Phil, he’s had more experience in serious relationships, and honestly feels a little daft getting nervous about anything. This is different though, as far out of his range of experience as possible.

‘You good?’ Phil asks again, and this time when Dan says ‘yes’ it doesn’t feel like a lie.

‘You always know just what I need,’ Dan smiles.

‘I don’t want to push you on this,’ Phil says seriously. ‘If you change your mind at any point, if you’re just not 100% sure, I need you to tell me.’ 

That, more than anything, soothes any remnants of Dan’s nerves. He knew that already, of course, but hearing Phil reaffirm it relaxes him entirely. He knows Phil, trusts him implicitly. Phil knows more about him, his insecurities, worries and dreams, than anyone else. He trusts Phil, and he wants this.

‘I want this,’ Dan confirms verbally, folds his legs up to give Phil better access.

‘Like this?’ Phil asks, and Dan nods.

Phil smiles, leans in to kiss him again, but Dan is distracted by the lack of hands on his body. Dan’s own hands have settled at the back of Phil’s head, the sensitive spot on his ribcage, sweeping over it leisurely, pulling out the occasional shudder when he gets the touch just right. It’s something he’s still learning.

Dan suspicions are confirmed when Phil’s hands come back to his thighs, one slick with lube. Dan’s nerves have cooled him off a bit, but Phil’s touch that close to his cock, to his hole, fires him right up again.

‘Please,’ Dan asks, before Phil can check. Phil starts off just rubbing slick fingers across his hole, pressing lightly, and Dan pushes back into it eagerly. ‘Please,’ he repeats.

This time, Phil obliges fully, pushing one long finger in steadily. Dan shudders at the sensation, familiar from his own experimentation, but so much better without the contortion of his own limbs to distract him.

‘Oh,’ Dan gasps, as Phil slips deeper than he’s ever managed, twisting slightly to add a second new sensation. ‘Another, please,’ Dan requests, knowing he doesn’t really need preparation for that.

‘You sure?’ Phil asks, pushing lightly at Dan’s rim with a second finger, but no more.

‘Yeah, just,’ Dan pauses, takes a breath, as Phil pulls his first finger back and pushes in again. ‘Like, shallow at first,’ he finally manages.

Dan sees Phil nod in his peripheral vision, finds Phil’s brow adorably creased in concentration when he manages to focus on Phil’s face rather than the sensations coursing through his body.

Phil follows Dan’s instructions perfectly, pushing in with two fingers just to the first knuckle, before pulling back and repeating the motion. Phil continues the shallow fucking until Dan pushes back into the pressure, needing more, then slips deeper until Dan gasps.

‘Good?’ Phil checks.

‘Yeah, fuck,’ Dan manages, breathing heavily. ‘Just, shit. More intense, I-’ he breaks off with a moan when Phil finally goes deep enough, finds the right angle, to rubs across his prostate. Dan rocks his hips, rides Phil’s fingers, his mouth dropping open. He’s only ever managed to brush against his prostate on his own, the firm contact sends thrills like he’s never experienced racing up his spine.

‘Oh, Phil,’ Dan tilts his hips up, pushing back onto Phil’s fingers again, gasping when he scissors them this time. Dan can feel the stretch, the hint of a burn adding an edge to his pleasure, finds himself rocking his hips in rhythm, practically fucking himself on Phil’s fingers. He hadn’t expected this to be so much more intense than what he’d done himself, but without the distraction of moving his own hands, and with Phil reaching deeper, finding a better angle, than he ever has, Dan feels like his skin’s on fire. The knowledge that it’s _Phil_ doing this, that Phil’s stretching him ready to fuck him, that in a few minutes he’ll have Phil’s cock inside him... it just adds to, doubles, the already overwhelming waves of pleasure sweeping over him. Dan’s glad Phil hasn’t touched his cock since he started fingering him, he’s not sure he wouldn’t just come immediately.

‘Fuck, Dan, you’re so gorgeous,’ Phil says breathily, sounding almost as wrecked as Dan feels. ‘Can I...?’ he trails off, presses a third finger to Dan’s rim.

‘I might need a moment not to come instantly,’ Dan admits shakily. ‘And more lube,’ he adds when Phil nods and stills his fingers, when he can think slightly clearer.

‘Of course,’ Phil replies, pulling out of Dan and reaching for the lube again.

Dan gasps at the sensation, the odd emptiness, clenching around nothing. He’s not stretched himself so far before, certainly not fingered himself and pulled away before he came, and he isn’t quite expecting the desire it creates. ‘ _Fuck_ Phil,’ he curses forcefully. ‘Want you back in me please, oh-’ he’s rocking his hips on the bed as he begs, desperate for stimulation again.

‘Yeah, Dan,’ Phil gasps in response, rubs two newly slicked fingers against his hole before pressing deep again.

Dan groans in satisfaction, pushing up into the pressure, hips twitching onto Phil’s hand as he tries desperately not to come right that moment. ‘Wait,’ he begs when Phil presses against his rim with another finger, breathing deeply as Phil pulls back a little, just rocking his fingers gently.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Dan curses again after a moment, when he feels like the crisis has passed slightly. ‘Go on,’ he invites.

‘Fucking hell, Dan,’ Phil’s voice cracks as he starts teasing with a third finger again. ‘You’re going to end me, so fucking sexy.’

Dan doubts it, really. He can feel that he’s horribly sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead and no doubt curling, and he must be flushed red all the way down to his chest. He can barely keep his eyes open, let alone regulate his expression into something that isn’t just ridiculous gasping. But when Phil says it, he believes it.

Dan’s mouth drops open soundlessly, back arching as Phil introduces just the tip of his third finger, shallow like Dan had asked for before, feeling the stretch through his entire being. All he can manage are wordless sounds, but Phil knows him well enough to take that as encouragement - or perhaps it’s the way his hips have rocked into motion again giving him away. Either way, Phil presses a little deeper with each thrust, stretching Dan wider and wider until he can’t take it any more.

‘Phil,’ Dan gasps, reaching out to touch his shoulder. ‘Want you in me, please, your cock, not going to last much longer.’

‘Yeah, okay, me neither,’ Phil replies, all in a rush. He pulls his fingers out of Dan hastily, a little roughly, and Dan moans at the loss. 

The lack of stimulation does clear Dan’s head a little, though, and he forces his eyes open to focus on where Phil is rolling the condom on, slicking himself up. Dan tilts his hips up, tries to imagine the angle, frowns. He wants Phil in him, that’s all he can really focus on right now, but it won’t be easy like this.

‘I think,’ Dan reaches out, pulls a pillow from beside his head and pushes up on shaky legs to shove it under his hips, glad when Phil catches on and helps out.

‘Good now?’ Phil asks, moving into position between Dan’s legs and leaning forwards over him.

Dan plants his feet on the bed again, spreads his thighs. ‘Yeah,’ he replies, confirms it with a nod. ‘Please,’ he adds when Phil takes more than a millisecond to get inside him.

Phil rolls his eyes fondly, moving forwards, and then _oh_ , that’s him, that’s Phil’s cock pushing inside him.

Dan throws his head back, screwing his eyes shut in reaction to the intense pressure. ‘Oh, oh, slow,’ he manages.

‘Yeah,’ Phil confirms, sounds a little strangled. Phil pulls back, rocks in again gently, going a little deeper each time.

Dan can feel sounds falling from his mouth, can’t think beyond his body to interpret them. It hurts, a little, running underneath the overwhelming pleasure of being filled, of having _Phil_ inside him.

‘Oh, Phil, Phil,’ he manages, moaning loudly when Phil finally bottoms out, his hips flush against Dan’s arse. Dan reaches out, grasps at Phil’s upper arms as he stills, leaning over Dan and so deep inside him. Dan runs his eyes eagerly over Phil’s body, flushed and sweaty just like him, feels the trembling in Phil’s upper arms. He clenches a little, experimentally, rocks up into Phil, causing him to gasp and swear.

‘Can I-?’ Phil breaks, begs.

‘Yeah, please, move,’ Dan invites, rocking back into Phil.

Phil keeps the pace slow, moving in a slow, steady, perfect drag inside Dan. Their eyes have locked, and Dan shudders at the intensity. This is as close as he can get to Phil, physically, having him so deep inside, and he aches a little at the intimacy. 

‘Phil,’ Dan gasps, moving a hand up to the back of Phil’s neck and pulling him in until their foreheads touch. They’re panting into each other’s faces, sweaty fringes probably tangling together, and it should be desperately unsexy, but Dan has yet to find anything that turns out that way with Phil. Dan leans up a little more, coaxes Phil into something too uncoordinated and desperate to be called a kiss.

Phil’s attention seems to be elsewhere, however, and Dan finds out where when one steady push drags across his prostate, and Phil smirks against his mouth at his desperate moan.

‘Oh, gonna come,’ Dan warns, feeling it building in the base of his spine as Phil hits that perfect spot again. He wants to hold it off, have Phil in him, extend this moment, for longer, but he can tell it would be futile even to try.

‘Yeah, come on Dan, come for me,’ Phil coaxes, shifting his weight onto one hand to wrap the other around Dan’s cock. It only takes the first brush of his fingers for Dan to come, orgasm seeming to explode out of him. He half sobs at the intensity, back arching and toes literally curling as Phil jerks and fucks him through it.

Dan’s still gasping as he comes down, pushing Phil’s hand weakly off him, unable to handle the stimulation. Phil stills his hips, too, but Dan can handle that for a little longer, can tell from the tension in Phil’s body that Phil’s incredibly close to coming, won’t need long.

‘It’s fine, you can-’ Dan says, tilting his arse back against Phil again.

Phil doesn’t seem able to manage words, just gasping and making low, wordless grunts as he begins thrusting into Dan again. He starts off slow, like before, but when Dan clenches around him experimentally Phil picks up the pace, swearing as passionately as Dan’s ever heard.

‘Yeah, come on,’ Dan starts brushing his hands along Phil’s torso, searching out that spot on Phil’s ribcage that he hasn’t quite figured out yet. ‘You gonna come in me, yeah?’ Dan goes on, voice low, lazy. ‘Want you to, want - _oh_ ,’ Dan can tell when Phil comes from his face, by now, the stutter of his hips into Dan’s hand, but feeling it against his arse is quite another thing, and Dan jolts as Phil hits his prostate once more.

‘Fuck,’ Phil gasps against Dan’s neck, quiet as always. Phil stills, lowers himself until he’s collapsed on Dan’s body for just a moment. ‘Fuck,’ he repeats.

‘Not bad, huh?’ Dan says lazily, running his fingers through Phil’s hair, spectacular orgasm leaving him satisfied to his bones.

‘Not bad at all,’ Phil agrees, pressing a kiss to Dan’s smiling lips before pushing himself up again to pull out and dispose of the condom.

Dan shudders at the sensation, emptiness not quite so urgent now he’s come, but still something he’s overwhelmingly aware of.

‘You okay there?’ Phil checks.

‘Never better,’ Dan smiles, stretching out lazily, at least half to watch the way Phil’s eyes trail over his body.

‘Going to kill me,’ Phil mutters, seemingly to himself.

‘How about you?’ Dan asks, only slightly belatedly.

‘Never better,’ Phil agrees, leaning in to kiss Dan again. 

Dan instantly twines his fingers in Phil’s hair, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing up when Phil first tries to pull away.

‘Clean up,’ Phil mutters, but he’s easily persuaded into another long kiss, sinking down on top of Dan.

‘No, seriously,’ Phil pulls back, far too much later for the connection to make any sense. He moves away instantly this time, and Dan just lies there contentedly, waiting for Phil to bring him a flannel back.

‘Thank you,’ Dan beams up at Phil when he fulfills his prediction.

‘Spoilt,’ Phil grumbles, dropping the cloth onto Dan’s stomach rather than cleaning him up himself, but Dan figures he can’t be too picky.

Dan wipes himself down and reaches for the covers, pulling them up over himself and Phil.

‘You don’t want the camp bed?’ Phil fakes a gasp, chuckling at himself as he wraps his arms around Dan. ‘I made that up specially, you know!’

‘Do you _want_ me to leave you for the camp bed?’ Dan checks, gratified when Phil’s arms tighten around him at the suggestion.

‘No,’ Phil says firmly. ‘Want you to stay here forever.’

Dan sighs happily. He likes the sound of that.


End file.
